I got head girl!…Ron?
by KGrint
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating since summer before 6th year. They spend a summer holiday apart and Ron's pent up 'love' comes out in a rush of emotions.


**A/N: ok, so I've had this idea for 3 days now; and i finally go the chance to write it. To me this scene would be most amazing if Ron was wearing a Blue shirt, cuz i love Rupert in blue. Hell, I just love Rupert. So; without further ado- the friskiness of R/Hr. hah**

Ron and Hermione had finally admitted their feelings some time in the middle of summer holidays before 6th year. They were having an argument about Ron never being there for Hermione. Ron was trying his best to defend himself and prove that he cared about Hermione. So, in a fit of rage he blurted it out.

"Ron, I don't even want to hear what you have to say," Hermione had shouted.

"Well, I love you; and I want you to heart it," Ron had shouted back.

"I love you too, Ronald; and I still don't want to hear it, "she shouted in return.

Then they looked at each other and Ron's famous Weasley blush was creeping up his neck. He though he might as well just get it over with now, and he walked quickly over to Hermione, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her straight on the lips.

From there on out, Ron and Hermione were together. Through anything they were side by side. They made it through their entire 6th year without fail. The end of the year came though, and they had to split ways for most of the holiday. They of course owled each other frequently and kept each other updated.

Just this week though, Ron invited Hermione to the burrow for the traditional last part of holiday stay. Hermione had kept the fact that she was Head Girl from Ron and was going to surprise him when she got there. Little did she know, Ron was also Head Boy and would surprise her too.

The thing was though; Ron was going insane without Hermione. The fact that they were 16 and 17 definitely helped move their relationship along. By the end of the school year the sexual tension between the two had been pretty much dissolved, and most everything was taken care of. They'd shared 'I love you' s in a much more romantic manner. They'd cuddled beside the fire, under the stars, and eventually their dorms. The dorm visits had obviously led to more than cuddling, but Ron didn't like getting in to that in discussion.

Eventually, Hermione showed up at the Burrow and Ron was nowhere to be seen. She had gotten hugs, and was smothered by all the other Weasleys save Percy, and Ron of course. She made her way up to Fred and George's deserted room and settled in. She heard the door jiggle, and in came Ron; freshly showered. Hermione spun around. "Ron! You won't believe it; I got Head Girl," she looked at him then frowned at the look in Ron's eyes, "Ron," she question before Ron closed the door behind him, and locked it. He turned back around to face her and came at her with lust overpowering his features. "Ron what are y-," she got out before she squealed as Ron picked her up under her arse and pinned her to the wall.

Hermione had her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his hips. Her hands were in his hair, as he kissed his way up her neck mumbling things she couldn't understand. He finally kissed all the way up to her ear and whispered, "Gods Hermione, you can't come to the burrow and look like this without telling me first." He backed away from her and looked at her outfit. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and muggle capris that fanned out at the bottom, but to Ron, it was more skin than he could handle.

She rolled her eyes then, and Ron went back to kissing her neck. He began to run his hand up her shirt in the back and rubbed in small circles. He knew her weaknesses all too well. She didn't realize it but she had ground her hips against Ron's when he hit the right spot and whimpered. She missed Ron just as much too.

He growled in to her throat and lifted her away from the wall and flopped her unceremoniously on to the bed. Her hair fanned out around her and Ron's cobalt blue eyes went darker. Could he love her any more than he already did? He didn't think so before; but he was so bloody wrong. He hopped on top of her then, covering her entire length. He was after all, a foot taller than her, and they both laughed.

The easygoing part of their relationship was the best; and they always discussed how being best friends first, was the best thing ever. Unfortunately though, Ron also weighed a lot more than Hermione and she was beginning to have difficulty breathing. "Ron," she gasped out,"can't – breathe," she coughed then, and Ron got off of her and fell on to the floor. Hermione found herself laughing then, and had tears running out of her eyes. She was laughing so hard she didn't notice Ron get back up. She also didn't notice him coming at her and she was taken by surprise when he tackled her to the bed.

"You want to laugh at me eh," he questioned giving her his lopsided smirk, "then how about we both laugh, and you're the reason why," he laughed out before tickling Hermione's sides.

Once again, there were tears streaming down Hermione's cheeks. Her shirt had ridden up and he entire stomach was showing. Ron stopped tickling as soon as he noticed that. He glanced up at her for a split second, and before she knew it, Ron was covering her mouth with his. She again wrapped her arms around his neck and entangled her hands in his hair. He ground his hips in to hers this time and Hermione couldn't quite take it. She broke away from Ron, and began to take his shirt off over his head. The shirt was thrown on to the floor and they went back to kissing. Ron's hands were up Hermione's shirt again, and under her bra this time. She put her hands on Ron's lower back and pushed him closer to her. He sat them up while he was straddling her. The closeness between them was too much to handle and Ron ripped Hermione's shirt right off her. Ron moaned at the back of his throat at seeing her again finally, after a couple of months and expertly unhooked and took off her bra. His blonde lashes drooped with his heavy eyelids at the sight, and the lust became over powering. He pushed her back on to the bed and kissed her the most passionately he ever had.

Hermione took her mouth away from his quick enough to mumble, "Ron; I need you," before Ron kissed her again and swiftly unbuttoned his own, and her pants and they were left in only their underwear.

They moved against each other as best they could with the clothing restricting them, and Hermione could feel Ron's obvious arousal against her thigh. "Ron, we should stop," she panted.

"Nooo," he growled in to her ear, and kissed his way from her lips to her chin to her collarbone, and down the valley of her breasts.

"Ron, pleas-," he took it as a plead to go on instead of stop, and kissed his way further down. He started to slide her knickers down when Hermione grabbed Ron's shoulders and pushed him up. He looked up at her slowly and pouted.

"Mione'," he whined, "please can I just -,"

"No," she cut him off.

"Hermione, love, plea-."

"No,"

"I love you,"

"No,"

"Hermione, I missed you so much over the last two-."

"No, Ronald,"

"Hermione,"

"Ronald,"

"I love you; I love you; I love you, you're beautiful, and amazing, and way too smart for me," he growled in to her throat.

"Oh fine," she finally gave in.

Let's just say from here, Hermione didn't want Ron to stop.


End file.
